Devil May Cry 3: The New Enemy
by Aion Rauchild
Summary: Dante is sick and tired of this Aion guy, and now he's gonna do something about it! But what is this? A foe sent by Aion to destory Dante? Cause he's a waste of time? Find out what happens inside!
1. The Other

Okay, as we all know, this is a Devil May Cry Fanfiction. This is based during the era of Devil May Cry 3, so Dante is going to be his good ol', care free Demon Slayer that he is! And so…Without further adieu, I now start the first Chapter!

Chapter One: The Other

It's been but a week since the fall of the Great Demon Tower Temina-Gru. And who could forget the great Vergil, whom fell to his twin brother Dante. It is said that Vergil died that day, having fallen into the Demon World itself, being his last wish and all basically. However…One could not help but think, how could Vergil die so easily? He must still be alive! Well…A week after Temina-Gru fell, Vergil…Came back…And he's looking for Dante, and stranger yet…He needs his help…

Now we return to Dante, whom of course found a new location for his Demon Hunting Business. "I think I got a name for it now…"Dante said as he stood outside the old worn building. The windows were broken, and the door looked to be Thirty Years old. It looked as if the very foundation of the building would crumble any day now! Dante just shook his head, he'd fix it up himself in due time. He thought back to the day when Temina-Gru fell, and what was said between him and Lady after the whole event. He remembered when he and her were talking about what was next, what they were going to do now that Temina-Gru was gone for now. He remembered that he shed a few tears…A few tears for his lost brother, he cried for him. Dante shook his head, "Devil May Cry…Got a ring to it,"Dante said looking up at the old building. "Eh…It'll do, now lets bet on when the first customer will be here…"Dante said walking forward, pushing the doors open and walking into the building. There was already a desk in there, Alastor, Rebellion, Agni and Rudra, the Beowolf and all his other weapons were already inside as well. He grinned, looking over at Agni and Rudra, "Hey Agni, Rudra, wanna make a bet?"Dante said walking to his desk. The red sword's eyes lit up, followed by Rudra. "Bet? What is…Bet?"Agni, the red sword that emitted fire when swung asked. Dante sighed, "Oh nevermind, friggin thing doesn't even know what a bet is…"Dante shook his head. Rudra, the blue sword then said, "A bet on what Master Dante?" "On when the first coustomer will be here." "What are the wages?"Rudra asked. "What are you two talking about!"Agni exclaimed. Rudra ignored him, "Lets see…Alright, if I'm right, you have to fix this place up on your own. And if you win…Well, I guess I can let you two talk again,"Dante said nodding. "Agreed!"Agni and Rudra both said. Agni and Rudra loved talking, having their privalage to talk again was like giving them a little piece of Heaven. "Alright! I say three days!"Agni and Rudra both said. "Five Seconds…"Dante said to the two swords. "What? How can you-!" "Five…"Dante started counting down. "Four…"Dante said, putting Four fingers into the air. "Three…Two…and…"The door opened and instepped a man. "One…"Dante grinned at the two swords. "Guess what guys? Your on fix up duty!"Dante said laughing, hearing the two swords cursed as he turned to the man. Dante then blinked, this man…He seemed…different. He looked over to Agni and Rudra, even though they didn't have any facial expressions, he knew that they were also suspicious of this man. Dante turned back, looking him over. The man was wearing a black overcoat, black shirt and jeans on underneath it. His hands were covered by two black leather, fingerless gloves. His hair was a dark brown, and went down to his chin. His skin was slightly tanned, eye color was blood red. "So…what's the job and where is it at?"Dante asked, getting right to the point. The man looked around the room, before looking back at Dante. He walked past him slowly, "Job…?"He said coolly, his voice causing Agni and Rudra to tremble unnoticeably. "Oh yes…the Job…"The man looked back at Dante, stopping next to his desk. Dante raised a brow, what was up with this guy? He almost forgot that he came here to offer Dante a job! Something just wasn't right… "I'm sure you know of the Seven Hells…"The man said, looking down at Dante's weaponry. "Yeah…Fought them a few days back…What are you getting at?"Dante asked. "I'm sure you still know that they still roam the Earth…Son of Sparda…"Dante twitched, now he knew something wasn't right with this guy. "How'd you know that…?"Dante asked cautiously, eyeing the man as he slightly reached back for Ebony and Ivory, which were both conveiniantly in their holsters which was strapped to Dante hips. "I should know…Me and your Father…We go way back…"The man walked forward again, laying a hand on Dante's Rebellion, gripping the hilt. "Whoa there buddy, let go of the sword, customers aren't allowed to touch that stuff,"Dante had his hand on the handel of his gun already. The man turned back to look at Dante, holding Rebellion still. "I'm no coustomer…I'm sorry, let me introduce myself…"He stabbed Rebellion into the ground. "The name's Aion Rauchild…"Agni gasped. "Dante! Quick! Grab us!"Agni exclaimed. Dante looked over at Agni, his eyes slightly wide as he looked back at Aion. He was suddenly in front of him, and the next thing he saw was his fist slamming into his face, blowing him out of the very building and out onto the streets. Dante coughed, his nose spewing blood as he wiped it off quickly. "Why is it always the first guy who happens to be some evil guy beyond reason?"Dante asked himself as he forced himself up, looking back at the building. The doors were blown off it's hinges, and Aion was walking slowly out with Rebellion in his hand. "Alright buddy! I don't know how you know my Father or what the hell you want with me, but your going down either way!"Dante shouted, drawing Ebony and Ivory, crossing them over one another as he aimed them at Aion whom was still walking toward him. "Let's rock!"He said grinning as he opened fire on Aion. Aion grinned as he ran forward, parrying on the bullets that flew at him. Dante growled, gridding his teeth as he started running at Aion, firing still. Aion grinned, still parrying the bullets as they both slowly got closer. Once they finally arrived at one another, Dante stopped firing as Aion raised the sword, swinging it at him vertically. Dante twitched, dodging while blocking the sword with his very gun, spinning it on the palm of his hand, sparks flying as he twisted quickly, pointing his other gun at Aion. Dante grinned, "Later…"Dante said as he fired. Aion made in attempt to dodge, but the outcome was him getting shot in the back, a small hole now in him as blood slowly seaped out. Aion let out a yelp, stumbling back, acting as if everything was just over. The bullet oozed out of his back, the hole closing up, Dante hadn't noticed. "Just feel free to die when you've had enough…"Dante said as he aimed the guns at him still. Aion grinned, "Well…"He moved like a blur, suddenly appearing behind Dante with the sword brought back, getting ready to cut Dante clear in half. "It was fun Dante…"Aion said as he grinned. Dante quickly turned around, only to see the sword being swung at him. He readied himself for the impact, waiting for the excrutiating pain to overwhealm him. But…nothing happened…He didn't feel a thing, he just heard a loud clang noise instead of the sound of his own flesh being cut through. He looked back at Aion, then saw someone familiar standing in front of him. "You…Shall not take his life, that is my job and my duty…"The familiar man said. Aion growled, jumping back, letting the tip of the Rebellion lay on the ground. "It seems that I am outnumbered here…"Aion simply laughed. "Well then…I guess I must take my leave…I'll see you soon…Son's of Sparda…"Aion grinned as a hole of complete darkness appeared underneath him, Aion sinking into it, the hole disappearing. Dante stared at this familiar person for a moment, his eyes slightly wide, mouth gaping only slightly. "V-Vergil! What are you-!"Dante couldn't believe it. The same cloths, the same face, the same sword, it was Vergil! He was back! "Silence Dante…We have much to talk about…"Vergil said turning to face Dante. "It appears….That we both made an enemy today…Come Dante, I'll explain everything inside…"Vergil said walking toward Dante's new business building. Dante stared at the ground for a moment, thinking as he turned, following after Vergil. He then stopped, turning quickly around, "Wait a minuit! That guy still has my sword! Damn it all straight to hell!"Dante shouted angrily as he stomped and kicked the dirt angrily, stomping back into the building after Vergil.

End of Chapter One: The Other

Well, that's the first Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Look for updates!


	2. Down to Buisness

Okay! Tis another Chapter in my in-development Devil May Cry Fanfic! Anyway, this Chapter might not be as long as the last one, so don't say I didn't warn ya! Anyway, now onto the Story!

Chapter Two: Down to Business…

"So what the hell Vergil! What the hell is going on and who the hell is that friggin guy!" Dante demanded to know as he walked into Devil May Cry, reaching his hand back to slam the door. He felt nothing, looking back at the empty doorway. "GOD DAMN IT! THAT GUY OWES ME A NEW DOOR!" Dante shouted angrily. "Calm Dante…I'm here to discuss things, not cry over your lost door,"Vergil sneered to himself as he sat down in the chair behind Dante's desk. "Okay then Vergil…"Dante said scornfully. "Then what? Some guy just rolled on in here, punched me in the face and took my sword, what else do I need to know about this guy? Hm?"Dante raised a brow at Vergil as he leaned up against the wall.

"That day…When you…Defeated me…"Vergil growled inside, keeping his calm exterior stable as he looked over at Dante, the Yamato resting on the desk in front of him. "When I fell into the Demon World, I encountered one of Father's many enemies,"Vergil said intertwining his fingers, resting his elbows on the desk as he leaned his forehead against the sides of his hands. "His name was…Mundus…He told me many things about Father…After I fought him that is…"Vergil shifted in the chair slightly. "And what's that got to do with mister steal my sword huh!"Dante demanded. "Stop crying over your lost sword, you have plenty other weapons at your disposal…"Vergil said coolly as he went on with what he was saying. "Anyway…During my talk with Mundus, he mentioned that man…This Aion Rauchild…He said that he was one of Father's greatest enemies…"Vergil closed his eyes. "However, during my talk with Mundus…Aion was busy opening the door back up to the human world…" "But didn't the door close once you fell into the Demon World?" Dante asked, blinking at him. "Not completely…I left-Well…Arkame left the door open for way too long, this gave Aion a chance to escape…"Vergil stood up, grabbing the Yamato as he looked back over to Dante. "Mundus…He was keeping me busy with our Father, while Aion slowly made his escape…"Vergil sighed inwardly. "Before I realized that Aion had been planning to escape, it was already too late…"Vergil said as Dante walked away from the wall, pacing up and down the room. "So how did you get out then? Same way Aion did?" Dante asked. "The door that he opened was still open once he left, so I took my leave as quick as possible, and shut the door in Mundus's face…"Vergil mumbled something under his breath as he continued.

"Then...I set out to find Aion, I have been tracking him for over a week now…And once I found out his plan, it was easy from there to find him…" "And what exactly is his plan then? Huh Vergil?" "To kill you and me both, because our Father sealed him away in that Hell Hole."Vergil said with a reassuring nod, keeping his calm posture. Dante groaned, "Why is it every demon I meet has a grudge against Father and they have to take it out on me!" Dante complained. "There is no use in Complaining Dante…Aion is a powerful foe that neither me nor you can take on alone…"Vergil growled again on the inside. "As much as I hate to say this, I need you…and you need me…If we plan on staying alive that is,"Vergil said. Dante blinked, "Me? Work with you! After you tried to kill me! Hell no! You must be loosing your marbles or something in that ol' Noggin of yours!" Dante said waving his hand at Vergil. "Dante! Did you not realize what I just said! If I hadn't of come, you would have been but an annoying stain on the street outside! Or is your brain too small to comprehend that?"Vergil said raising his voice slightly. "What? Now you want to start something now!" Dante exclaimed, getting the wrong idea…Once again. Vergil sighed, "Always resorting to primitive tactics…If it's a fight you wish for, then so be it…"Vergil said sliding his left foot back, laying his hand on the hilt of the Yamato. Dante grinned, walking over and grabbing Agni and Rudra. "This should be fun…"Dante said grinning still. "Make your move brother,"Vergil said coolly.

Dante gritted his teeth, rushing toward Vergil; both swords pulled back and ready to swing at any moment. Vergil waited for the perfect moment, which of course was right before he attacked. Dante gave off a battle cry as he swiped at Vergil. There! Vergil moved in a blue blur, reappearing behind Dante suddenly. "Fool…"Vergil said quietly as he flicked the hand guard of the Yamato, unsheathing it slightly as he gripped the handle, slashing at Dante horizontally. Dante growled, jumping into the air, back flipping over Vergil. Before all that though, he felt something sharp cut his ankle slightly, he even saw a small trickle of blood run down his boot. Dante growled, glaring at Vergil as he stood there calmly, waiting for Dante to attack blindly yet again. "Idiots!" Dante blinked, hearing a female voice shout as a bullet flew past his head, Dante moved out of the way. "Always with the fighting!" Dante blinked…That voice, it sounded so familiar…Wait a minuet! Dante looked back at the doorway, and lord behold, there stood Lady… "I leave for one week and already you're fighting with him again!" Lady complained, walking quickly forward to Dante. "Hey, listen La-Purggh!"Dante was cut off as Lady slapped him. "Did I not tell you to wait until I got back! But no! Don't listen to me! Just go on and fight your strongest enemy! You barely won last time!" "I didn't need your help then and I don't need it now! And since when did you tell me your coming back!" "Since now! Now shut-up and tell me what's going on!" Lady shouted. She looked over to Vergil, he looked slightly amused by this, seeing Dante being slapped around by a mere mortal girl. "Why is he here…?"Lady demanded to know, she knew that he would still be fighting Dante regardless of her presence. Dante rubbed his red cheek, "Jeeze…He's here because…"Dante glared at Vergil, Vergil threw it right back in his face with one of his own. "…He needs my help…"Dante grumbled. "WHAT!"

End of Chapter Two: Down to Business…


	3. Minority

Alright, here is the next entry to my continuous Story! So…Let the story begin.

Chapter Three: Minority

"So what you're telling me is…That this new guy is an enemy of your Father's, and now he's back to kill the both of you off because your Father sealed him away into the Demon World…?"Lady asked as she sat on Dante's desk. Dante simply nodded, "Yeah,"He said shaking his head afterward. Lady sighed, "What is up with the Revenge cases…?"Lady muttered, rubbing her forehead. Dante shrugged, "Same thing I said…"Dante replied while looking over to Vergil, whom was standing over by the window, staring outside it, as if watching something. Dante shook it off, looking back at Lady. "Okay then, so how we beat him?" Lady asked. Dante blinked, "You mean, how am 'I' going to beat him." Dante said crossing his arms. "You? Ha! You just got your ass handed to you only a few minutes ago! And if it wasn't for me, you would have been another trophy on your brother's wall!" Lady exclaimed. "I'm helping, whether you like it or not!" Lady said pointing at him. Dante groaned, he knew there was no helping it, might as well just let her come along right…? "It would be best if you didn't come…"Vergil said calmly, still staring out the window. "And since when do I take orders from you huh?"Lady snapped, glaring over at Vergil. "Since you became a Minority, I don't want you getting in the way,"Vergil said closing his eyes. Lady stood up quickly, "A Minority? I'm a Minority!" Lady shouted. Dante sighed, here we go…

"Yes…A Minority…Want me to say it again?"Vergil looked back at her from the corner of his eye. Lady growled, she knew if she fought him, most likely she would be defeated, or maybe even dead. "Grrr…Whatever, I'll fight it solo then," Lady snapped. "If I'm such a Minority…"Lady growled, walking for the door. "Get down…"Vergil said calmly as his eyes opened slowly. Dante walked up from behind Lady, grabbing her and dragging her behind the desk. "Stay behind it!" Dante said to her as he went over and grabbed Agni and Rudra. "What! Wha-"Lady was cut off at the sound of breaking glass, followed by a few groans and moans. Glass Shards flew over the desk, falling onto her gently. She blinked, looking over the desk. The thing that caused the glass breaking was nothing more then Two of the Seven Hells, Pride and Lust. Vergil and Dante were both outside, fending them off easily. Lady stood up; dusting herself off, and then stopped once she heard a bell gong. She raised a brow, "Wha…?"Lady said looking around. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, (As usual) a Hell Vanguard appeared, standing on top of Dante's desk, laughing its head off. Lady yelped, jumping back, reaching for her 9mm. "Damn…Should have brought my other guns!" Lady shouted, firing blindly at the Vanguard. The Vanguard just laughed, advancing slowly, ignoring the bullets. Lady continued firing, backing away while thinking of how she was going to defeat this thing. She then growled, the clip in the gun went dry. "Damn it!" Shouted Lady as she looked back at the Vanguard, it's scythe raised and ready to sweep. It laughed once more as it sliced at her vertically. She yelped once more, rolling to the side while reloading her gun. She continued firing, the bell gonging again as the Vanguard laughed, disappearing and reappearing behind Lady, slicing at her horizontally. Lady dodged just barely, rolling to the side quickly while still firing. The Vanguard disappeared again, reappearing at her side as it slashed horizontally again.

Lady gritted her teeth as she bent her body backwards, the blade passing over her body, merely skimming her clothes. She then somersaulted backwards, firing still. The clip went dry again. She threw the gun into the air while taking out another clip, as the gun came falling back, she positioned the clip and slapped the clip into the magazine holder, the gun flipping slightly as she caught it, the gun then clicking into place. She smiled as she looked back at the Vanguard. Her smiled faded as she saw the Vanguard was already attacking. She rolled back, but the blade struck the gun, sending it on the other side of the room. The Vanguard laughed once more, raising it's blade over it's head. Lady stepped back, gritting her teeth. Suddenly, there was a blue blur that zoomed by, followed by a 'humph' noise, then the sound of a blade cutting through flesh. She heard the Vanguard gasp, as it slowly fell to pieces. She blinked, a bit surprised at first. She stared at the cut up corpse, blinking at it for a few moments. "And that's why you are a Minority,"Vergil said, of course he was the one who killed the Vanguard. Lady looked up, seeing Vergil standing behind the corpse. Her attention was then turned to Dante, seeing him walk in with two scythe blades stuck in his arm and leg. "Friggin…"He blinked at both Vergil and Lady, raising a brow. Lady just growled, jumping up, walking over to her 9mm, picking it up while glaring at Vergil. She pushed past Dante once she walked through the door, cursing loudly to herself. "Um…Did I miss something here?" Dante looked to Vergil. "Nothing…Forget about her,"Vergil said, walking into the back of the shop. Dante blinked, sighing as he shook his head, "Why am I always left out of things like this…?"

End of Chapter Three: Minority

Not my best entry…But ehh…That's what came to mind first, sorry! Look for the next Chapter soon!


	4. Let it begin

Okay, here is the long-awaited next chapter! Well….at least I think it's long-awaited…Eh…Whatever, HERE IT IS!

Chapter Four: Let it begin

It had been three days since Vergil came to Dante, asking for his assistance and all. Now, Vergil was off at the library once more, trying to find more on this Aion Rauchild fellow. He stood alone in the library, holding a small blue book, labeled, "Demon" in blond black letters. Vergil read it carefully, word for word, paragraph for paragraph. Yes, he felt passionately to kill this man, felt the same for Dante of course. He blinked, his eyes narrowing at the text. "But it says here that…"Vergil growled, closing the book. "So that's why he took the Rebellion…"Vergil said, looking down the alley of books that he was in. He narrowed his eyes once more, he wasn't alone. His hand snapped to the hilt of his blade at the sound of someone clapping, laughing also. "So you figured out the puzzle eh…?"Vergil heard a familiar voice say. Vergil searched the room, now hearing the sound of boots hitting marble floor. "Figured out why the Rebellion was taken?" "Show yourself!"Vergil demanded, remaining calm as he regained his posture, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Reveal myself? Are you sure? Not scared are you? Or are you just anxious to see who I am? Although you have a pretty good idea on who I am already…"Vergil stared at the ground for a moment. "Aion…"Vergil said coldly as there was another loud burst of laughter. "And now I know who the brains of the Sparda family are!"Vergil looked up, seeing Aion at the end of all the bookshelves, his arms crossed, and a grin covered his face. "Why so bold to confront me here?"Vergil asked Aion, staring him down. Aion shrugged, "I merely wanted to catch up on my reading…"Aion said grinning, his eyes flashing red. Vergil's hand slowly moved to the hilt of his blade once more, ready to draw it at any moment. "Where is the Rebellion?"Vergil asked, taking a step forward. Aion closed his eyes, smiling, "The Rebellion? It's right here…"Aion held his hand out to his left, the sword slowly materializing into his hand. "Why? This is but a hunk of useless metal compared to your blade, The Yamato…"Aion said, stabbing the blade into the ground. "That sword originally belonged to you, was it not?"Vergil said, narrowing his eyes once more. "Ah yes, indeed it was."Aion sighed, leaning up against one of the bookshelves. "Sparda took it from me, knowing well that the sword held my power,"Aion said, tapping the blade with his finger. "And now that me and my Rebellion, or so it is called now…"Aion scowled, "I can set my plan into motion…"Aion said slyly, grabbing the sword, taking it from the ground. "And what might that be?"Vergil asked, his body becoming tense, already knowing where this was going. "Temi-na-gru shall rise once more, and the rest of my demon brethren shall be set free, and as for the Sparda twins…Well…"Aion laughed. "Is it not obvious?"Aion said, pointing the blade at Vergil. Vergil smiled slightly, flicking the hand guard of his blade with his thumb, the blade moving out of the sheath only slightly. "Got that right…"Vergil said quietly.

Aion grinned as he disappeared in a black blur while Vergil drew his sword instantly. Vergil's eyes slowly moved to the corners of his eyes, knowing very well that he was going to be attacking from behind. He was right. Vergil saw Aion appear out of nowhere, slashing at him quickly with the Rebellion. Vergil parried the blow from behind with his Yamato, pushing the blade away from him while turning around quickly. Vergil gritted his teeth as he rushed past Aion, slashing at him as he ran by, several times actually. Aion moved as a blur once more, blocking each blow with the Rebellion, looking back at Vergil with a grin. "Come now Vergil…You can do better then that can't you?"Aion asked, laughing quietly. Vergil growled, slashing at Aion in an upward position. Aion blocked but was sent into the air, Vergil jumping up with him. Vergil moved as a blur as he slashed at Aion several times, Aion once again blocked them all, moving just as fast as Vergil. Vergil growled once more as he slashed at Aion horizontally for the final blow, only for it to be caught by Aion's very hand. Aion grinned, using the sword as leverage, forcing the sword down, causing Vergil to fall slightly, giving Aion a chance to attack. Aion front flipped over Vergil, planting his feet against the back of Vergil's head in the process, sending Vergil into the ground. Vergil bounced once he hit the marble floor, rolling to the end of all the bookshelves. Vergil spat a small drop of blood from his mouth, jumping back up while sheathing his blade. Aion had his arms crossed once more, the Rebellion stabbed into the ground in front of him. "I am very disappointed in you Vergil, I was expecting at least one blow…"Aion said mockingly. Vergil's eyes flashed a dark blue, an anger flaring up inside him, still keeping his calm exterior however. Aion narrowed his eyes, "Neo-Angelou…"He said quietly. Vergil was then suddenly engulfed in a purple ball, wind being emitted from it. "You're going down…"Vergil growled, his voice changed as he slowly transformed into his Demon Form. Aion raised a brow, "Ah! So a demon battle it is then!" There was a loud bang noise as Aion was engulfed in a black ball. "Do not…Underestimate me, especially…When in this form…"Aion smiled as he slowly transformed into his own Demon Form, his true form. He looked like Vergil and Dante's Demon Form, but had characteristics from both let's say. Two leathery wings were perched onto his back, his hands, now claws, along with his feet. His so called collar bone was blue, and the rest of his body was black. His face looked like a combination of Vergil's and Dante's Demon forms faces, only with horns perched onto its head. Once both spheres dissolved, Aion slowly picked up his blade, the blade also transforming. The Hilt turned a bright red, while the blade turned black as night. "Shall we begin?"Aion asked, letting the blade tip lay on the ground behind him. Vergil just stayed quiet, staring Aion down. "Very well…"Aion charged, Vergil did the same. "Hugrrahhh!"They both shouted as Aion raised his blade while Vergil laid his hand on his hilt. They both then slashed at each other, Aion vertically, Vergil horizontally. The blades collided, giving off a loud bang, followed by a shockwave that shook the library. The bookshelves all began to tumble as the building even cracked. The swords themselves it seemed were locked in combat, both opponents pushing each other back. The swords both were suddenly emitted by fire, the demonic energy being too much and all as Aion and Vergil continued their struggle against one another. "Enough of this!"Aion shouted, literally grabbing Vergil's sword, ignoring the fire as he threw it to the side. He brought up his hand which held Rebellion, smashing it against Vergil's face, sending him flying clear across the library and out the door, hitting the street, bouncing and skidding all the way into the building wall that was across the street.

Aion growled lowly, "Fool…"Aion said quietly, grabbing the Yamato from the ground. He threw it out the door, the blade bounced into the street, sliding to a stop at Vergil's foot. "Heh…heh…"Aion sighed, the black sphere returning, engulfing him once more as he slowly melted into the ground, The Library crumbling once he left. Vergil now lay there in his human form, his eyes closed, mouth slightly gaped open. Small droplets of rain began to fall, hitting Vergil's face gently, waking him. "Unnhhh…"Vergil slowly sat up, rubbing his head as he looked around. He saw the Yamato lying out in the middle of the street. He gave off a mournful sigh as he stood up, walking groggily over to the Yamato, picking it up slowly, sheathing it. "He…"Vergil cringed at the thought, "is more powerful…Then both me and Dante,"Vergil spat at the ground, staring at the ground as the rain began to pour down. Deep down, Vergil knew that this battle, Dante and him most likely will lose. But this was something that Vergil could not accept, not now, not ever. "He will perish…"Vergil said quietly, turning down the street, walking away from the scene silently. Thought he didn't know it, the shadow that was cast from the street lamps, looked exactly like his father, Sparda.

End of Chapter Four: Let it begin

Not my best, but still, I hope you enjoy it! This friggin thing took me forever to finish, being kicked off the computer like five times in a row and all. So yeah, look for the update!


	5. Retaliation

Okay! I know it's been awhile, and some might be mad at me for not updating sooner…Soooo…I'm updating now and sorry! But without further adieu, I hereby give you the next Chapter of Devil May Cry!

Chapter Five: Retaliation

"So the guy just attacked you out of nowhere!" Dante shouted at Vergil from across the room, whom was just staring out the window with his arms crossed. "Yes…for the last time."Vergil glanced over at Dante. Dante growled, "And he's using MY SWORD to kill us both and have his own little party here on earth hm? That's it! I've had it! This guy's going down! Using my own sword against me, and almost killing the person I'M supposed to kill! He's going down!" Dante shouted, stomping over to Agni and Rudra, grabbing it and strapping them to his back, already having Ebony and Ivory ready. "Still acting like a fool…How do you expect to find him hm…? Just out of nowhere you'll find him…?"Vergil said calmly as Dante stomped over to the doorframe. "No, he'll come to me! Just you watch!" Dante then stopped, walking back to his desk and picking up a slip of paper. "And I'm giving him the bill for the new door damn it!"Dante shouted as he stomped out of the building. "Fool…"Vergil said quietly, shaking his head as he sighed, wondering how Dante was his brother.

"I can find him…No problem; all I gotta do is keep myself open right?" Dante said as he walked down the street, stuffing the bill for the door into his pocket. Dante stopped, hearing someone clapping. The sound echoed throughout the streets, sending a chill down Dante's spine. "Who's there! Show yourself!" Dante shouted, his hands reaching for Ebony and Ivory. He blinked, seeing a man walk out of a nearby alleyway, clapping his hands. He looked like one of the French Marauders or something, what with the French clothing, the hat and the convenient feather placed on it. What gave him away was the Rapier that was strapped to his belt. "So you think that Lord Aion will just attack you blindly which you so want?" The man said, having a European Accent. Yep…French…Or whatever. The man looked up at Dante, Dante made a face. The man's face was a pale white, the wrinkles in his face all black, his eyes a pure red. He had a mustache that covered his front lip slightly. "And what are you supposed to be? The Undead Lackey?" Dante said raising a brow, keeping his hands on Ebony and Ivory. "Something or Rather…Lord Aion has sent me to…Say, do away with you…"Dante blinked. "I thought this was some personal thing?" "Your not worth his time, he wants Vergil…Not you, sad to say…"The man shook his head, sighing. "Not worth-! THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GUY!" Dante shouted, getting tired of Aion already. "Ughh…And who exactly am I going to be killed by hm…?"Dante asked, sighing heavily.

The man did a formal bow, "I am Count Maion, at your service…"Maion said lifting his head to look at Dante. Dante rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm already bored of you; let's just get this over with so I can shove this foot…"Dante pointed to his foot. "Up your ass,"Dante said drawing Ebony and Ivory. Maion laughed loudly, "So full of energy! I love it! En'garde!"Maion shouted, drawing his Rapier, taking his fighting position. Dante rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he fired both Ebony and Ivory at Maion. Maion chuckled, walking forward while parrying each bullet, sending it into the side of a building instead. "Please…Guns? So immature…"Maion said still walking toward Dante. Dante shouted with frustration, "First I'm not worth it, now I'm immature!" Dante holstered Ebony and Ivory, drawing both Agni and Rudra. "Your going down buddy!"Dante shouted, rushing forward, holding Agni and Rudra in each hand. Dante shouted once more as he slashed strongly at him. Maion stopped the blade with his own, sparks flying from both blades. "Fool…"Maion said quietly as he slammed his foot into Dante's chest, sending him sliding back. "Omf! Damn it!"Dante shouted, rushing forward again, this time slashing at him several times. Maion laughed as he dodged each attack, practically dancing with himself. Dante grew frustrated, slashing one final time. Maion dodged, slashing at Dante twice, the blade cutting into Dante's chest slightly, leaving two large cut marks. Dante jumped back, drawing Ebony and Ivory once more while putting Agni and Rudra away. He unloaded more rounds upon Maion, Maion parrying each bullet while rushing forward. "Goodbye!"Maion shouted as he slashed upward, smacking the guns from Dante's grip, sending them into the air. Maion then lunged forward, stabbing at Dante. He heard a bullet being fired off; suddenly the Rapier was diverted off course by an unknown entity. "What!"Maion shouted, growling as he looked around. Lady walked out of an alleyway, holding her 9mm. "Oh! Another Contestant I see!"Maion said, looking over at Lady. "Got that right…"Lady said as she walked toward Maion. "Well then, En'Ga-"He was cut off as Lady stepped up to him, planting her fist right against his left cheek, sending him crashing to the ground. "What! I've been fighting this guy for like ten minutes, and you come in and beat him down in two seconds! Why is everyone showing me up!" Dante shouted. Lady rolled her eyes, walking up to Maion, grabbing him by the collar, lifting him up slightly while placing the barrel of her 9mm up to his temple. "Where is he!" Lady demanded.

Maion narrowed his eyes, "Like I would tell you vermin!" Lady smashed the but of her 9mm against his face, blood spewing from his mouth. "I'm going to ask one more time…And if I don't get what I want…This gun just might go off!" Lady shouted, pressing the barrel hard against his temple now. "Burn in hell bi-,"Maion was cut off by Lady firing the gun, the bullet moving straight through his head and out the other end. "Now he's dead, how we gonna find Aion now!" Dante said, walking over to where his gun's had fallen, picking them up, holstering them once more. "Vergil will probably know…" "But he said you were a Minority…Or some big, fancy word like that…"Dante said nodding. Lady growled, kicking Maion's dead corpse. "Minority my ass!"She shouted, growling once more as she walked past Dante, holstering her gun. Dante followed. "Eh…Whatever, I don't care honestly…By the way, how'd you beat him so easily…?"Dante asked, walking along side her. "Don't try to be a formal fighter when fighting a fencer…Just go up and smack the guy…"Lady said looking over at Dante as they walked. Dante shrugged, "Eh…That works…I guess…"

End of Chapter Five: Retaliation

Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoy it, I'll update as soon as I can. And by the way, all the French words…Yeah, I really don't know how to spell them…So yeah.


End file.
